Silver Lining In Locker 134
by mysterous sweety
Summary: Locker, locker on the wall, I know your secret, your not a locker at all, and only you know to where I belong.. Don't you?, this is an orignial but its awesome rated for later chaters


_Locker, locker on the wall, I know your secret, your not a locker at all, but neither am I and only you know to where I belong.. Don't you?_

_**- i own, oh yeah!**_

**Chapter 1 ( book worms and the birth right)…**

"Oww! What the heck, uuhh!" I groaned frustrated at myself, I rubbed the bump that was now growing on my head trying to make some of the pain go way. Why do I always do that; again I had clumsily bumped into one of the many shelves that were located in the library, and a book had once again fell and hit me in the head. I was now being shushed again by some of the other people in the library. I huffed annoyed, adjusting my glasses which I just used for reading. I picked up the book that had hit me and read the cover, 'Fact or Fiction', "hmm… Sounds interesting I guess" I whispered, I turned the book all around examing it; I noticed it had no author; it intrigued me so I added it to my stack and went back over to my usual table. Some people might think i'm kind of a nerd; I wouldn't agree nor would I disagree. I mean I don't really do the whole friends thing; wait let me rephrase that, I have friends, just not any best friends at least not any real ones, my books are my friends, and what amazing friends they are.

I basically live in this library, in fact I work here, but today was my day off, how lame is that, I spend my day off in the library. My parents tell me I don't get out enough, that I should want to be popular and spending time with actual people, its not that people don't like me or that I don't like them, its just they just don't always notice me. Plus I don't have time to make friends, my family moves around every year; in fact we were planning to move this weekend from our rental house. My mom and dad are sort of like missionary doctors/artists. My mom and dad are nothing like me, everybody they meet instantly loves them, their so out going, but that makes sense since I was adopted. Well its more like they found me basically on the side of the road, it was in the middle of no where, I was just standing there completely naked on the side of the road, and I was only 2. Since they couldn't find anyone that claimed me they just kept me. Now I have a little 5 year old sister, but Fantasia is worse than me, she just hangs out with her stuff animals, and she rarely ever talks; she's strange; we thought she was autistic but doctors say she's fine, and she'll open up when she wants to. That the only kid my parents actually conceived; there to busy to really raise a family, actually they had never planned to have children, so me and my sister just take care of ourselves while they act like children themselves. I love them all to death but with all this moving I've never gotten to settle down and make actual best friends, so I mostly just keep to myself and the library. Now were moving again, and it's to some weird place out in the middle of no where. I don't want to go, I like it here, I don't want to leave all my beloved book shelves full of books I never got to read behind, but I don't have a choice in the matter.

"Excuse me all readers, there is only 10 more minutes to closing time, I repeat ten more minutes, please get the books you want to check out and bring them up now, last call" I heard Judy's voice call over the loud speaker. I sighed, dang it, got distracted again, well might as well start heading home. I stood up and stretched, then took off my glasses and rubbed my eyes, I had been here since around 10 this morning and it was almost 8 o'clock. I picked up the 4 books I was about to check out along with my bag and headed to the front. My friend/boss Judy was working today, she smile at me s I approached the table. "Mat isn't this your day off?" she said shaking her head, I just smiled back handing the books to her, "and so… and its Matilda" I said making a funny face, she chuckled her the glasses she wore fell down her nose alltile and she pushed them up, she was such a typical librarian, hair bulled into a tight bun, , glasses, plain features, small figured dressed in a white dress shirt a cardigan and a long skirt with flats, plus she's kind of quiet. "Ya whatever Mattie, see you next we.. oh wait that right your leaving, man I'm really gonna miss you, its been so nice having you work here, everything's in order now" she said stamping the books.

I looked around longingly and sighed, "ya I'm really gonna miss this place, but anyways ill see ya later bye" I said grabbing the books the second she was done stamping them and making my get away; I hated saying goodbye to people. The second I stepped outside, thunder sounded and lightning cracked in the distance, "oh crap" I said in an irritated dramatical voice, rain instantly started falling and I started running. I could feel the water starting to seep into my clothes. What a bad day to wear a sun dress, and it was so pretty earlier. My red sundress that came to my knees and the white flats were now being drenched, I held my books under my torso bending over slightly as I ran trying to protect my precious reading materials. Luckily my white cardigan blocked off most of the rain, my house was only a few blocks away.

As I quickly jogged up my front stoop and stepped into front door I shook out my now sopping wet hair to get the tangled pieces to stop sticking to me, and then kicked off my soaked shoes, hopefully they weren't ruined. I looked at the books making sure they were ok before running up the stairs, I stopped by my sister's room, she was playing tea with her stuffed animals, I waved at her, but she just looked over at me with a blank face, and then went back to playing silently. Then I walked to my room and closed the door. I set the book down on top of a stack that was already there. My walls were practically bare accept for a few posters of this new rock band; I had just heard about then while listening in on a few girls from my high school. I looked the band up and they really weren't that bad, Sanoj's Voice is what they called themselves, very cute, it was an all guy band. Other than the posters the only other decoration I had in my room was of my giant vintage trunk that was filled with my favorite books and other personal items and photos.

I looked at myself in my vanity mirror and frowned, my long red hair now looked a dingy brown and was plastered to my skin, my mascara was running along with my foundation which I used to cover my many freckles, my feet were kind of muddy and my dress was almost soaked. I quickly stripped throwing the wet clothes in the hamper then put on some pajama bottoms and a tank top, then I grabbed a make up rag off my desk and wiped my face. I grabbed my other set of reading glasses and grabbed the first book I could lay my hands on plopping down on my bed. This was my usual routine, read till dinner then after dinner take a shower, then study and go to sleep. I loved it, being to myself, if only my books could talk back, that would be my ultimate dream, then I would never be bored or lonely; they would always have an interesting story to tell me. I sighed; I had been reading the Taming of the Shrew by William Shakespeare and glancing at the great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald when I heard my parent's trucks pull up in the drive way, a door slammed and then I could hear their laughter waft up stairs as they entered the house.

"Whoa man, you see that storm, its crazy out there", "ya I know, and that conference was so much fun, we have to do that again", "I know right, hey go wake them up, tell them dinner will be here in a sec" I heard my mom giggle and my dad say from down stairs, I rolled my eyes. I heard my father making his way up stairs. There was a knock on my door, "come in" I called, "hey Mattie Patty" he said bounding into my room, he plopped down on my bed next to me, his white dress shirt and black dress pants were kinda wet from the rain, his bowtie hung limply and undone around his neck, and his short blonde-ish brown hair lay flat and slick against his head, he smiled a big warm fatherly smile his brown eyes twinkling with delight and the mischief of a small child under long eye lashes as they usually did, he was a strong manly man, slightly muscular with a sort of rugged look. What's up how was your day he asked politely, "it was ok' I said simply shrugging my shoulders. He frowned, "come on its Saturday, why didn't you like go out and party or something, go to the mall, we didn't give you a credit card for nothing, you still have yet to use it by the way" he reminded me, I shrugged again, "I have everything I want" I said simply, he kissed my cheek, I smiled. "Dinner will be ready here in a minute, we ordered pizza!" he said excitedly, I giggled at his enthusiasm. "Why don't we ever just eat normal food", "well your mom sucks at cooking and I'm too lazy" he joked; actually he was an amazing cook, my mom can't make cereal.

"Now I have to go find Beth for a little fun time of our own" he said grinning perversely, I punched his arm playfully, just because I'm about to turn 16 does not mean I want to know that kind of stuff, that's just gross" I said sarcastically; in actuality I loved how close and comfortable I was with my parents, I could tell them anything, they even respond like teenagers, but that was a bit much.. He chuckled as he got up", I rolled my eyes, hey don't roll those olives, they might pop out and one of us might eat them" he tried to joke and closed my door behind him, I just shook m head, their so weird. By the way my eyes are green with a orange-ish red circle around my pupil, strange I know, but my dad always teases me about them, he says their the prettiest olives he has ever seen, so corny.

I got up and headed down stairs, my mom and dad were standing in the kitchen making out, "oh god, get a room" I said opening the refrigerator, my mom giggled embarrassedly as she usually did, and my dad lead her out the room, "o honey remember to start packing, the moving trucks will be here by tomorrow afternoon" she called, "ok" I called out my head still in the frig. My mom is so pretty, she's a strawberry blonde, and has a really friendly pretty face that just makes people smile. I noticed she had already changed out of her black cocktail dress into her pajamas. Its hard to believe she even has kids, her body still looks amazing. I grabbed some salad and my favorite dressing and put them on the table, I felt my sister's presence as she walked down the stair and into the kitchen. "Oh hi, fanny" I greeted her with the nick name my dad gave her, "want to help me set the table?" I asked, not expecting an answer, I got out the plates and cups form the cupboard and set them in a stack on the table. One by one she went around setting the table. Just as she was finishing the door bell rang.

"I got it" my dad called from somewhere in the house. A few minutes later he and my mom walked in with the pizzas in his arms, one pepperoni, one veggie, and one plain cheese. I don't eat meat, I never could, it just didn't seem right to me, my sister rarely did, but my parents did, I never held it against them though. After dinner I did my routine and headed to bed, for some reason the storm outside grew, it was becoming vicious.

I put my pillow over my head trying to block out the flashing light from the lightning and the boisterous cracking of the thunder. I finally drifted to sleep; that night as I slept, without my knowing something strange was happening around and to me. "She turned out pretty ok to me, but maybe its better if she just remains mortal" the universe and elements were discuss a very important matter at hand, it was Matilda's 17th birthday at almost exactly 12 midnight, she just didn't know it since she didn't remember anything from her past and had no idea were she came from; her parents had just chosen a random date to call her birthday. It was a ceremonial night, the night of her transformation. The universe and the elements had joined in unity and created her, her real name is UniVi Seri meaning one lost but chosen. They weren't able to keep her it was against the given laws, but it was finally time. "This is her birthright, plus if she's the chosen one that we think she is, then maybe everything will turn out ok. Plus she's going to find out eventually who she is". "Fine. We here forth give you your birth right, this is suppose to be the birth right of the chosen one, hopefully you are she, we can not give you power, we can only start the transformation, but you have to find a way to unleash your true potential, because the true power is inside you. Now Awaken". the universe boomed. Instantaneously light from the heavens that shown like pale blue thunder fazed through her house and landed onto Matilda's body it lifted her off the bed, her pillow dropped back to the ground forgotten, while her body floated limply in the air. the shock waves of energy awakened the true essence inside her body, the force of the waves took her breath away, her eyes shot open and a silver light beamed out, she still wasn't conscious though, she was in a very deep sleep, her body preparing itself, getting ready for what was to come. Her body slowly started to change, her lips became fuller, she became taller going from 5'5 to 5'8 and her figure became more shapely and athletic and toned, her facial features became sharper, her hair brighter red and longer, her skin perfect like creamy porcelain silk, finally the changes stopped. The beam of blue light lowered her gently back onto the bed, and faded away, the rain stopped and all was still. Her eyes drifter close, and the rest of the night went peacefully.

She awoke the next morning her eyes fluttering open, she yawned big, stretching. Slowly she got up and headed for the bathroom. After turning on the light she grabbed her tooth brush, as she was about to hold it up to her mouth she finally looked at her reflection. Her earsplitting scream sounded through out the house, and her parents quickly jumped up rushing to see what the problem was. "What happen, Matilda, what's wrong where you are, you ok?" her mom called out panicked. When they laid eyes on her both were speechless, they all just stared at her", "what the hell happen to you" her father asked mystified. "I don't know. "Fill do something my mom said instantly, "no mom, I feel fine, there has to be a logical explanation, maybe all these years of going through puberty are finally starting to pay off" I said stupidly, everyone stopped talking as my little sister walked into the room rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. When her eyes laid upon me her mouth dropped, "ok , everyone just don't freak out, I'm fine,, really, now lets get back to normal issues like", "what happen to your eyes" my dad said cutting me off he leaned forward towards my face squinting his eyes to get a better look. I looked at him strangely before turning back around to look at my reflection again, my eyes had a thin silver circle around the red like a lining, plus they looked brighter, more brilliant, I also noticed that most of the freckles on my face had faded off, and what's up with this weird hair, my hairs never been this red, and didn't I just get a hair cut, weird. And what happen to my spray on tan, I am even paler than before!

"Ok everyone out i'm taking a shower, please just ignore my appearance and let's finish packing ok", they all nodded walking out slowly still staring at me as they did so. I shut the door behind them and started to get undressed, "when did I get all this?" I said gracing my hands upon my chest, "and what happen to this", I said feeling the abs I didn't use to have plus my now size 3 waist I also didn't have before, how do you go from a 5 to a 3 over night, I bet I could even maybe fit a 1, wait am I getting taller too, whoa, what the heck, I was so not this tall before "only in my dreams, so bizarre" I said further examing myself. I got into the shower and the hot water seemed to sooth the soreness I seemed to have through out my entire body, I had no idea why I was so sore. After my shower I decided to avoid breakfast, I had been stared at enough already.

My clothes kinda fit funny now, so I just put on a tank top and sweat pants, tying my hair up in a ponytail; no need to be fashionable, I had a lot of work to do today. I finished packing up my room, and then grabbed the books that were on my desk; I might as well take them back now I so don't forget to later, wait I need make up… oh wait guess not" I said shrugging it off. I quickly made my way down the stairs and out the front door trying not to be noticed. Today was a beautiful day, though still a little damp from last night the sun shown brightly warming my skin. The books were quite heavy, I was carrying about 15 of them plus my bag, which is way more than I usually can carry , but it didn't seem like a problem today, until about half way there one of the books in the middle started to wobble, "oh crap" I mumbled trying to balance them, but they fell anyway.

As I was picking them up, a random stranger walked up to me, "need some help?" he said smiling and asked kindly as he bent down to help, 'umm ya sure, thanks" I said breathlessly, he was quite cute. He grabbed about half of them, "taking these back to the library huh, well id be glad to help you", "thanks" I said politely. "Wow you sure do read a lot; hey do you live around here?", "yeah just down the street, it's the big yellow one with the white trimming, ya cant miss it" I said rolling my eyes dramatically, he chuckled "wow, I pass that house all the time, I've never seen you before, maybe we should hang out some time", whoa, was this guy actually hitting on me, this is the weirdest day ever. "Umm actually I'm about to move, that's why I'm returning all these books" I replied, oh well that's too bad", we had arrived at the library and he shoved his stack into the return box, I did the same. "Well it was nice meeting you", he said as he started to walk away, I waved good bye to him, kinda disappointed he was leaving then an idea hit me, "umm hey" I called, I jogged up to him, "i'm sorry I didn't catch your name", he smiled, "the names josh, and you are?", "Matilda, but call you can call me mat , umm hey, if your not doing anything today id like to take you up on the offer, wanna hang out?", "sure, lets go to the mall I'm starving" he said smiling his beautiful smile at me, I almost wanted to jump in excitement but I kept my cool, not only did a cute boy notice me but I'm actually going with him somewhere, awesome!

We arrived at the mall minutes later, I texted my mom telling her I was at the mall shopping if she needed me, she sounded so excited in her text I couldn't help but giggle, "what's funny?" he asked curiously, "oh nothing, so what are we gonna eat, I'm actually pretty hungry too, I didn't eat breakfast, plus I seem to have grown out of all my clothes so, I'm kinda excited were here". "That's cool, I'm kinda weird for a guy, I like shopping, and I think we should have…Burger King since Mc Donald's doesn't make a veggie burger, what the heck is that about", my eyes lit up, I think I may be in love , my brain joked, "awesome." I replied to him.

We headed to the food court and ordered some veggie burgers, as sat there eating, I admired his cuteness he was just a little taller than me with a pretty boy-ish face, dark brown eyes, and long brown hair he would swish out of his eyes with s natural looking muscle build and he dressed very laid back with his flip flops cargo pants and a cool shirt, it distracted me, and I was caught off guard when he asked me a question. "So what school did you go to?", "Oh umm.. I went to Unity Academy, its down the street from here, I'm about to be a junior", "are you serious, we were in the same class then, I don't remember you though, what classes did you take?" "umm Biology with Mrs. Haven, Geometry with Mr. Brandon, and so on…""Oh we had a few classes together, but I don't remember you, i'm sorry", "ya well I've changed a bit since then" I said sadistically, he raised an eyebrow at me. He continued to talk about school, I was surprised at how well this was going, it turns out its not that I'm not out going, its just I prefer books over people, this thought kept replaying in my mind and I was distracted as I reached for more ketchup for my fries, are hands touched lightly, and I felt a rush go through me. My mind went completely black and blank, then images and thoughts that weren't mine started to fill my mind, I heard someone else's voice, I saw a distorted picture of myself as if looking into a foggy mirror and as if admiring my own beauty, then I heard his voice in my head, wow she's really hot, I bet I can score her number before I even leave, sucks I have to shop with this broad and this food is kinda gross without meat, but the pin that said "veggie lover on board, animal killers suck" on her bag totally gave it away that she one of those freaks, but its worth it, and that house that she says she lives in , i thought some fat chick and her retarded sister lived thier, but whatever, hey what's up with that blank look, kinda creepy" I gasped in surprise, then it abruptly ended… he had pulled his hand away giving me a strange look. "Are you alright?" he asked looking at me funny, I glared at him, and slapped him across his face his head whipped aorund from the blow, and i stood up marching away.

"What the hell, why would he say that to me, but wait did he say it out loud, maybe it was my imagination, such a strange day, well maybe shopping will make it a bit better, wait I don't like shopping, well don't really have a choice since nothing fits me, hello Visa!" I said as I entered the nearest store. The guy watched as I walked away, he was holding his face, "what the hell was that?" He mumbled to himself.


End file.
